Duo Blades Saga
by LovelyTekki
Summary: Princess Tekki gets an email from an old friend she feared she'd never hear from again with a mysterious game attached. She's excited to reunite with her friend, but little does she know that she'll meet someone who changes her life forever.


It had been peaceful in the Chi World for 2 years now. Although Tekki had so loved peace, she was getting a bit bored. Being a princess wasn't exactly very fun when there were no challenges or villains to face. It had been 2 years since she travelled to earth to save a boy named Lee who had needed the help of a magical being. Back in the Chi World, Tekki began to miss her friend on Earth. She would spend days just thinking about Lee. Was he happy on Earth? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Would they ever meet again?

Just then, her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Technara entering her room. "Why haven't you checked your inbox? It's not like you're doing anything anyways!" she said. "Oh, I'm sorry...I barely ever use my computer." Tekki replied. Technara looked shocked. "Why not?" She asked. "Well actually I never found them to be all that interesting." Tekki replied. "Why Tekki, the internet is one of the most interesting things ever created! There's videos, artworks, games, articles...why you can even shop online! I really suggest you give it another chance." Technara insisted. "Alright, you've convinced me...I will give the internet another chance. Thank you for visiting me." Tekki smiled as Technara left her room.

Tekki then booted up her computer, wiping a layer of dust off of the screen as the start up logo of the computer suddenly burst into life from the pitch black monitor. She clicked on her E-mail program, FuruMail, and saw a whole bunch of messages. Most of them were spam from Technara or "lolcats" pictures from Blaze. Just then she noticed something strange...she had received a message from Lee!

To: Tekki Kiraito Tekki 

From: Lee Ping LeePing 

Subject: Cool new game

Tekki, I was surprised that I remembered your E-mail after all this time. It's been a while. I really miss you. Maybe you could come for a visit to Earth again someday? Or maybe I could even visit the Chi World if I'm feeling brave enough. :) I haven't forgotten about you, you're on my mind everyday. Anyways, I found this really cool online game called "Duo Blades Online". It's a fantasy game about dual-wielding. Come join me in it. I have prepared something very special for you when you arrive.

1 attachment:

Getting this message made Tekki more interested in computers. If they could connect her to an old friend in a different dimension, who knows what other powers they could hold? No wonder Technara devoted her life to them! She started the setup wizard to the game right away. 2 small pixies, a male and a female, appeared on the screen. "Hello, I'm Momo, and that's Nono. Welcome to the setup wizard! We will install Duo Blades Online into your computer. Please press the pink button to continue."

The setup was going smoothly, until suddenly the pixies looked upset. The screen read "Error: Nervegear not detected." and displayed a picture of a strange-looking helmet. Tekki ran to Technara's shop and explained her situation. "So you met up with Lee again, right? Well have this Nervegear for free, because I know how much he means to you." she smiled warmly. She was so proud that Tekki was interested in computers at last! Tekki dashed home and attached the Nervegear to her computer. After that, the error went away and the setup continued. The pixies were blowing kisses. Although they were only animations, Tekki felt really warm inside seeing them. "Thank you so much for downloading Duo Blades Online!" they said with extreme joy.

Tekki then slipped the nervegear helmet over her pink hair and shut her eyes. The game was booting up. Tekki felt as if her body was being covered with energy. Was the energy really coming from the computer, or was it in her heart? Was she so eager to meet up with Lee that it felt like a warm light was around her? She wasn't quite sure, but she knew one thing was certain: her adventure was about to begin.


End file.
